Sisters
by carrambar
Summary: What if Rory had a twin? What if Cath was totally different than her sister? How would the life of the Gilmore Girls be? Welcome to Stars Hollow. Begin in season 1.
1. Chapter 1

-_Stars Hollow High-_

Rory Gilmore was trying to find her sister. Stars Hollow High wasn't a big school but when you tried to find someone, it suddenly became enormous. She didn't even know where to begin. They were twin and couldn't be more different. She was a quiet girl who like to read and spend time with her mother while Cath' was always in action. When she wasn't with her friend, she was dancing, cheerleading or running.

They didn't have a lot in common and they knew it. Their relationship was difficult. Actually, her sister relation with every Gilmore was hard. She liked sports and healthy food and it wasn't in the Gilmore Handbook. Sometimes Rory didn't know how they could be related.

She finally saw her twin's best friend. He was with a girl she didn't recognize. Well she didn't know a lot of people in school so that wasn't a surprise. She wasn't good at socialising. He was pressing her against the wall, kissing her with a passion Rory only knew from her books. She felt bad interrupting but she needed her twin.

"-Hey!" She called from behind.

"-Hey! How are you Rory?" Max has always been nice to her. They knew each other since kindergarten but never became close. He was Cath's friend.

"-Have you seen Catherine?" The girl was trying to readjust her clothes. _What a shame_ she thought.

"-Hey Ror'! Ready to go?

-What? But… but… when?" That girl was her sister?! _Oh god!_ "Since when are you two together?

-About two years.

-But why haven't you told me?

-I did. Three times." Rory had a way of annoying her. It was amazing.

"-Oh.

-Yeah. See you later Max." She quickly kissed her boyfriend, took her bag and follow her sister out of school.

-_Luke's Dinner-_

Lorelai sat alone in the dinner. Luke wouldn't give her anymore coffee. She tried everything she could think to: begging, flirting, ordering, flirting, asking and once again flirting. And still nothing. She was becoming desperate. Finally her daughters were there.

"-Ok girls, what do you want? Coffee?

-Lip-gloss actually." AnswersdRory.

"-I have vanilla, chocolate, caramel…

-Anything who doesn't belong in a candy shop?" Interrupted Cath'. Sometimes she couldn't help it. Who needs so many lip-gloss anyway? She was angry and wanted to show it.

"-Well I have one that is pink and glows in the dark.

-I'll take vanilla.

-Here I'll get you some coffee and orange juice for you Cath'. "

While waiting, she took the time to look at her children. Rory was quiet thought she was a lot like her. She was the mini-me, her best friend. She wore her long hair in a style wise as her sister had them shorter in a cheeky style. Cath' was like her in her independence. They were mother and daughter first. Cath' didn't need friends, she needs a mother and sometimes limits. Sadly, Lorelai thought that in this sense, Max's mother has been more a maternal figure in the teen life than her. She didn't understand her younger child as well as the older one but she loved her as much. She just didn't always know how to show it. Things weren't easy, but for being teenage mom, she thought she did pretty well.

On their side, the twins didn't know what to talk about. Cath' was still angry at Rory for forgetting about Max. Again. The silence was becoming embarrassing.

"-Hi!" A guy was trying to talk to the girls.

"-Wow you really must be desperate!

-What?" Cath took him by surprise.

"-How old do you think we are?

-Hum…

-Hey!" Lorelai was back.

"-Hey!

-Meeting my daughters?

-Daughters? They don't look like daughters. I'm with two of my friends…

-They are sixteen.

-Bye!" Rory was impressed she never saw someone leave so fast without tripping. Her mother and sister were laughing so hard the almost fell off their chairs. They didn't saw it but they were a lot alike.

_-Independence Inn, kitchen-_

"-Sookie!

-Lorelai!

-Oh my god! You will never believe it!" Lorelai's best friend never saw her like this before. The excitement level was rare.

"-Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!

-She did it!

-What?

-Rory! She did it!

-Did what?

-Chilton! Rory got into Chilton!

-Oh my god! Oh my god! That's wonderful!" They were hugging and screaming when the girl of the moment entered the kitchen.

"-What happened?

-Nothing. I'm just happy." Lore' was trying to keep it cool.

"-Did you do something slutty?

-Not that happy.

-You got into Chilton!" the cook couldn't keep it any longer.

"-Sookie!

-Mom?" asked Rory. She couldn't let her hope up. Chilton was the first step to realize her dream.

"-Yes honey. The have a spot, you start on Monday." She finally could see Harvard. She hugged her mother like never before. She was so happy!

"-I must go tell Lane!" She ran to her best friend, even if Gilmore didn't run.

_-Max's car in front of STH-_

"-So what do you want to do tonight?"

Max and Cath didn't have a lot of time together between all of their activities. So when they could, they were ensemble. Their parents were comprehensive about that. They just needed to keep up with school and don't abuse the thrust. Usually they were at his place. Being the younger of a brotherhood of 5, his parents knew all the jazz. Plus they really like her. Cath loved the Powter's house. She felt more at home there than at her own place. His parents always made her feel welcome even when she came at 10 PM after her dances lessons. Like every Wednesday, they had the night together. She didn't need to go to Hartford for her dance company. They had just finished their extracurricular activities. She was a cheerleader and he played basketball.

"-I don't know… do you want to watch a movie? It has been a long time since I was home.

-I'm in."

_-The Crap Shack-_

"-Hey Mom!" Rory had her new uniform on. The blue skirt reach her ankles.

"-I didn't know the school was playing in the new Britt's music video.

-Mom!

-I could hem it a little if you want.

-Thanks. But just a little."

Rory was standing on a chair when her sister came in. Half the skirt reach her knees. Unfortunately it wasn't the half that the younger Gilmore could see.

"-Who made you go to the Covent?" Lorelai snorts trying to hold back a laugh. Max wasn't as good.

"-Cath'! I'm going to Chilton!

-Congrats! You're going to kick their asses!

-Congratulations Rory.

-Thank you both.

-So guys, what do you want for dinner? You're staying Max?

-Yes Lorelai. Thank you.

-It has been a long time since my youngest and her boyfriend were home for dinner. I'm glad.

-Sorry mom.

-You knew!" exclaimed Rory.

-Knew what?

-That they were together.

-Of course I did. How come you didn't?

-I forgot.

-Again?

-Again." Answers Cath'. "So what's for dinner?

-What do you want?

-Max, is pizza good with you?

-Yes, don't worry.

-Mom pizzas?"

The evening ended with laughers and discussions while watching "The Breakfast Club". Lorelai wouldn't let Max spend the night even if she knew that nothing was going to happen.

_-STH-_

"-I can't believe you're leaving Stars Hollow High." Rory and Lane were cleaning the ex-student of STH's locker.

"-I know. I can't believe it either. I mean, come on, I even dress for sports today!

-I saw. You were awful!

-Thank you very much. Never mind. No argument on what to wear or on who is sleeping with who or… Everyone is there to learn and there is a uniform so we are all equals and…

-Ok. There's academic minded and then there's Amish.

-Once again… thank you!

-You're welcome."

Cath and her friends were walking behind them. Max had is harm around the Gilmore shoulders. They were talking with their friends but couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Lane sights.

"-I'm so jealous.

-What do you mean?

-Cath and Max. What they have… I just so want the same.

-I know. Me too. I spent the evening with them yesterday. They were totally cute but not in a sickening kind of way.

-They already left that stage, I think.

-Maybe. It made me think. Am I going to have someone one day? I know school is my priority but it must be nice. You know?

-I know. By the way… the hayride?

-Yeah.

-I have to go to that.

-You're kidding right?

-My parents set me up with a business associate. He's going to be a doctor.

-How old is he?

-Sixteen.

-So he's going to be a doctor in a hundred year!

-My parents like to plan ahead. I need to go, bye.

-See you."

Rory leaves behind her, all her books in one box. She drops one of them and bends to pick it up. Cath saw her and came to help. Half-way she noticed a guy from her English class beside her twin. She smiles and returned in the arms of her man. It was time the girl found someone.

"-Rosemary's baby.

-Yeah.

-That's a great movie. You've got good taste. Are you moving?

-No, just my books are.

-My family just moved here from Chicago.

-Chicago. Windy. Oprah.

-Yeah. Yeah. That's the place. I'm Dean.

-Hi… Oh. Rory. That's… That's me."

Cath' couldn't hear them anymore but she thought it seems to go nicely. She was going to ask later. She likes gossip.

_-Luke's Dinner-_

"-So you were home late today.

-I went to the library"

Like most nights, it was just Rory and her mother. Every day, after school, Cath had her cheerleading practice then four times a week (Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday morning) she went to Hartford for dance lessons. She was in the Company, with all of the best dancers. On Wednesday and Saturday afternoon she taught ballet and jazz to kids from 4 to 8 years old. How she could keep up with school was a mystery for Rory who was a perfectionist.

"-I forgot to tell you, we're having dinner with your grandparents tomorrow night.

-But it's September.

-So?

-What's holiday in September?

-It's just dinner ok?

-Fine. Sorry.

-So I finished your skirt today… An acknowledgment would be nice.

-I don't understand why we're going to dinner tomorrow. What if I had plans? You didn't even ask me.

-If you had plans I would have known.

-How?

-Well you would have told me.

-I don't tell you everything! What if Cath' has plans?

-She cancelled the first part. She is going after. I called to let her know since she's coming back late tonight.

-Back to topic! What if I had plans? I had my own things you know.

-Fine. You have things. Jeez! What's with you tonight?

-I'm not sure I want to go to Chilton.

-What?

-It's just… The timing's really bad and…

-The timing's really bad… I can't believe what I'm hearing.

-Plus it's going to cost a lot of money.

-Oh you have no idea.

-All of your money should go…

-I have to get out of here!"

The girls left the Dinner in a hurry, both angry. On the way home they passed in front of Miss Patty dance studio. Miss Patty taught dance and was a known gossip town. Her and Babette, the girls neighbour, always knew everything about everyone and told everybody.

"-Oh Rory! I think I found a job for you male friend." Earlier that day, she went with Dean. He was looking for a job and she thought Miss Patty was the best to help him.

"-What male friend?

-They need someone at Doose's Market.

-Thank you Miss Patty. I'll let him know." Rory quickly went home. She didn't want her mother to know. It was embarrassing.

"-What male friend?" cried Lorelai after her.

_-The Crap Shack-_

"-I should have known. You have something going on with a guy and now you don't want to leave school. God! You're so like me! Why didn't I see that coming?

-I'm not like you!" Cried Rory before slamming her room door.

_-In front of the Gilmore residence-_

Catherine was tired of her mother and sister. Since she went home last night she could feel the tension and no one wanted to tell her the story. They weren't talking. It has been the longest car ride of her life.

"-What's up with you two?

-Look. You and I are having a hard time here. I know you hated me but I need you tub be civil, at least through dinner. Deal?" Lorelai ignored her youngest. She needed to calm things down before the door opened. Unfortunately, Cath didn't see it that way. It was always Rory first.

"-Fine don't answers me.

-Fine.

-Later Cath' ok.

-Whatever."

Emily opened the door and let the girls entered, happy to see them.

_-During dinner-_

"-So grandpa, how is the insurance biz?

-Oh people die, we pay. People crash, we pay. People lose a foot, we pay.

-Well at least you have a new slogan." Cath' has to laugh at that one. Only her mother could say this kid of things in the house and just obtain a blank face in response. Since the beginning of dinner, she wondered why she was there. Everything was about Rory. All they said to her was: "Hello, your dress is to short". She totally wasn't coming next week. During her little introspection the conversation continued. Why was her mother leaving the table?

"-I'm going to…" Rory began.

"-No. You stay here and keep your grandfather company. I go."

Lorelai and Emily were in the kitchen but you could still hear them from the dinner room.

"-I wasn't too proud to come here begging for money, was I?

-No, but you're too proud to let her know here you got it from aren't you? Well fine. You have your precious pride and I have my weekly dinners. Isn't that nice? We both win."

Rory looked at her sister with big eyes. Cath rolled hers. The reason of the dinner was obvious. How come the bright twin didn't guess? She was so naïve. Sometimes she didn't know what do to do with her sister.

_-In the car on the way back home-_

"-So nice dinner…

-How much did you hear?

-Snippets." On the back seat, Cath rolled her eyes, music blasting through her earphones. They were unbelievable.

"-Snippets?

-Snippets.

-So basically everything?

-Basically yes. I think it was brave asking them for money.

-I so do not want to talk about it. Cath'! Where do I drop you?

-Max's please. And by the way, I'm so not coming next week.

-Don't worry. So… tell me about the guy!" she asked turning towards Rory.

"-You what so great about our relationship mom? The total understanding of one privacy.

-So tell ME about the guy!

-Cath'!"


	2. Chapter 2 : The Lorelai's first day

_-The Crap Shack-_

Lorelai was in a hurry. It was Rory first day at Chilton and she overslept. While that wasn't a rare occurrence, she really needed to be up early that day. All her work clothes were at the dry-cleaner. She couldn't meet the principal in her short and cow-boy boots. She could already see the reaction: was the rodeo in town? She picked a pair of jeans from the floor and quickly threw them back. They stank. Her last solution was her youngest bedroom but she was with her boyfriend and Lorelai was afraid of going in.

With a big breath she opened the door. Surprisingly the room was clean. She could see some sports attires and their outfits from the day before on one side of the chamber. The pink walls were coated from pictures, posters and closets. The teens were spread on the bed, fast asleep. She silently went to her daughter.

"-Honey. Wake up… Rise and shine… You're late for school…" Lorelai tried and tried but couldn't wake her girl. She didn't remembered it to be that hard. She was running out of time and ideas. She shook the teenager but it didn't work. In the end it woke Max up.

"-Jeez… Cath'! Wake up! Your mom's here!" He then pulled the blanket off of her. In reaction she fell on the floor.

"-What?" She was having a great dream. It involved sand, sea and her boyfriend… far far away from school, parents and sister. She didn't miss Rory's face when her mom and she were talking the day before. It hasn't been a nice conversation but in the end, she got the feeling that she was understood. Plus it gave good development; now Max could come to her room. He could even stay the night. She wasn't going to miss the chance even if Rory didn't agree with it.

"-Your mom has been trying to wake you up. I'm going to take a shower.

-Hey!

-Sorry mom, I didn't see you. I'm still sleepy, I love my bed in the morning.

-Yeah me too.

-So why the wake up at 6AM?

-I need an outfit. I don't have any clothes left who don't stink.

-Go to the dry-cleaner.

-We need to leave in 6 minutes now.

-Wear what's left in your closet and go on the way back home.

-I'm meeting Principal Charleston this morning. Come on! Help me! You're the only one left in this house who knows how to dress herself properly. Well Max got style but…

-It just won't make it. I have that dress by the door, with the boots and the jacket. I wanted to wear it today but I think you can have it.

-Thank you! I like the dress where did you find it?

-The mall. It's one of my favourite so please take a good care of it.

-Will do! Thank you and see you later." Lorelai quickly left the room to dress herself. With a sight, Cath' went back to her bed. She still had 30 minutes before needing to be up. Well 15 now, she had to find a new outfit for the day. She was going to enjoy what was left of time.

"-Don't you think I'm too old for that dress? It makes me look slutty doesn't it? It's too short no?" Forget it. She was up for good now.

"-Mom! Remember the time when you were feeling weird with me because of my boyfriend? I miss it! Jeez. You're 32 not 50! The dress isn't too short you just need to wear it with stockings. And you need to do something with your hair. And here, take it. The necklace will give the effect you aren't going to high school.

-You miss it? Why?

-I could sleep in the morning. You didn't come to me when you had a crisis.

-Well I rarely have a style crisis so don't worry." Lorelai was a bit hurt. She was trying to include her daughter and share something with her.

"-Sorry. It's just… I'm really not a morning person. I mean last week I hit Max when he played alarm clock.

-Ok. I know you feel like you don't belong in our family and that Rory and I exclude you… but if we want things to get better, we all need to make efforts.

-Alright… You need to make a bun with you hair. Easy and always stylish.

-Ok. See you later sweet.

-Bye."

Cath watched her mother leave the room. She could hear her sister downstairs arguing about something or another with their mom. Rory was excited to begin her new school but she should cut some slack. A school as private as it was was still a school and she was going to be on time. She was sure that she could give her mother a chance and build a relationship with her. But when she saw Rory she had her doubts. They were so different in everything and had never be able to find a common ground. She knew she had her faults but her twin didn't make much more efforts. Sighing she let herself fell back on her bed. She decided she was going to try and see what would happen.

_-In front of Chilton-_

Lorelai and Rory were sitting in the car looking at Chilton. For both of them it was a choc.

"-I remembered it being smaller." Rory was really worried. She wanted the change but coming from Stars Hollow, the school seemed gigantic.

"-And less…" Frankly Lorelai wasn't much better. It was huge.

"-Off with their head.

-Yeah.

-So how I do I look?

-You look great. You're going to be amazing.

-You think?

-I know.

-Ok.

-You ready?

-No." Rory took a big breath.

"-You ready.

-Yes."

They made a tour of the school seeking the headmaster office but couldn't find it. Rory was beginning to lose it. They were lost and almost late! Finally a man came to them.

"-Hello. You're new?

-Yes it's Rory's, my daughter, first day. Do you know where the principal office is?

-Yes at the end of the hall on your right.

-Ok thank you.

-You're welcome. So Rory, my daughter's going here too. Maggie Davidson. Maybe you'll be in her class. Anyway have a good first day.

-Thank you M. Davidson."

They found the office right on time. One inside they were surprise by the presence of Emily. Why she was here was a mystery for both girls but kept it for themselves. After some basics introductions, Lorelai and her mother left. They parted ways in the parking lot, the grandmother leaving with a compliment on her daughter outfit. She had to remember to bring her kid a thank you orange juice, it was her favourite she thought.

_-Principal Charleston office-_

"-You seem to be a bright girl miss Gilmore. Good grades, the teachers like you.

-Thank you.

-The social activities aren't a priority I see.

-Well… Living in Stars Hollow is a social activity in itself.

-Nothing in you school appealed to you?

-I was on the journal and the German club. But we were three and two left after seeing "Schrindler's list" and no one reads the STH journal so it got cancelled. I work at my mom's inn sometimes.

-What are your aspirations?

-Harvard. To study political science and journalism.

-To be…

-Christiane Amanpour.

-Really?

-Yes.

-And why do you wish to be her?

-I don't wish to be her. I want to do what she does.

-Which is?

-Travel, see the world close. Reporting on what's really going on. Be a part of something big.

-I've know your grandparents for quite some time" Said headmaster Charleston after looking at his papers. "In fact, I was at a party at their place just last week. I golf with your grandfather every Sunday. But none of it will help you here. Chilton has one of the highest academic standards of any school in America. You may have been the smartest girl in Stars Hollow, but this is a different place. Bigger pressure, stricter rules and higher expectations. If you make it through you're going to have one of the finest education and I don't see any reason for you to not achieve your goals. But you start late and aren't use to that kind of environment, thus there are great chance of you failing. That's alright failure is a part of life but not a part of Chilton. Remember it. You can go. Give those documents to miss James."

Later that day, Rory would still be thinking about that speech. It wasn't as welcoming as what she would have like but she would have to do with it and prove them wrong.

_-Weston tearoom-_

Cath and Max were enjoying their breakfast at Weston. It wasn't that they didn't like Luke's dinner but they preferred the little tea-room. It was smaller and less haunted by the gossip queens of town. Plus they were more tea drinkers. The place offered a calmer spirit and allowed more relaxed discussions. Max wanted to benefit from that and talk with his girlfriend. They didn't have the occasion to do so the night before. He worried, from a few days she had been quieter than usual.

"-So how are you really?

-What do you mean? We see each other every day…

-I know but we didn't have the occasion to talk about your family for some time and a lot has changed. So I was wondering. How do you feel?

-I don't know. When we were kids I wanted a mother. I wanted someone I was able to talk to but not in a friend kind of way. A person who would tell me what I could do and not do, what to eat or not or someone who wouldn't compare me to my sister. I was wilder but not an impossible child and yet I always felt as if I was failure beside the perfect child that was Rory Gilmore. But at sixteen, my mom knew more about being a friend than being a mother. I feel sad that I am more at ease to speak to your mom than mine. Yvone took me to dance lessons, help me with my homework or taught me how to cook and what was a good alimentation. When we got together it's her I wanted to tell and when we were ready to make love, it's her I asked for pills. I was used of speaking about lighter topics with my mother and now she wants to be a bigger part of my life. I don't know how to let her be my mom. For example, this morning… I had to restrain myself, I would have scream… Who … never mind.

-I know you look at my mom like she's yours and I don't mind. I like to share with you. But I also know you want your mom to be your mother. It's your dream for as long as I remember. So maybe you just have to give her a chance to become one. Her first step was to accept our relation and what comes with it. She was cool before but not as cool nor as much open about it. She talked with you and tried to see your opinion. It's great, don't you think? It won't be easy, but you still have us if you want to talk about it. Don't forget.

-Yeah… Maybe.

-And I think you should speak about it with mom.

-Yeah. It's just sometimes I really feel like I'm not good enough for the Gilmore family.

-Well your grandparents seem to like quiet kid without social life.

-Like my sister?

-Yeah. You are different. You know that you only live once. You enjoy life as it comes. And we can't say that you're not good at school. If you tried more your sister wouldn't stand a chance.

-Maybe. But I like having stuff outside of studying.

-Well it's not exactly like if you were studying your ass off.

-It's not exactly as if WE were studying our asses off. Point.

-It's not as if we were studying. Point." At this point, the teens looked at each other and went into a giggle. They couldn't stop. It was the kind of laugh you only had with special people. When it was time to go to school they left the shop with a smile for Fran. She was a grandmother for them. They had always went there since as long as they can remember. Yvone loved the place and used to take them there every Wednesday afternoon.

"-By the way, did you really asked my mom about pills?

-Oh look! Hey Sarah! Wait for me girl! See you later Max." The Gilmore girl didn't even look back. She ran off to her friend. Her guy totally hilarious behind.

_-Chilton-_

Rory wasn't having a good day. First three girls of her class already hated her and she didn't even know why, then she was so behind in school she wanted to cry, plus her locker didn't seem to open and finally some guy kept forgetting her name and calling her Mary. It was midday and she was ready to go home. She was frustrated. Difficulty wasn't a thing she was used to.

"-Hi. I'm Paris.

-I'm Rory.

-Oh I know who you are Lorelai Leigh Gilmore from Stars Hollow.

-You can call me Rory.

-Are you going out for the "Franklin"?

-The what?

-Don't play innocent you don't do it well. The school paper, are you going out for it?

-I have to able to open my locker first.

-I'm going to be editor next year.

-Well good for you.

-I'm also the top of the class and I intend to be Valedictorian when I graduate.

-Ok. See you later.

-You'll never catch up! You'll never beat me! The school is my domain. The 'Franklin' is my domain. Don't forget about that.

Rory couldn't believe her eyes! Who did that girl think she was? Godzilla?

"-Hey Mary!" Turning on herself she pointed her chest in the common gesture 'who? Me?' "Yes you!

-The name's Rory.

-I'm Tristin.

-Nice to meet you.

-So you met Paris.

-Yes. She seemed…

-Intense? Don't worry Mary, you'll get used to it. Remmy's class is hard.

-Yeah.

-I could lean you my notes if you want.

-Really? That would be great.

-How great." Tristin kept getting closer and closer, she was becoming nervous. "I could even help you study.

-Thanks but I kind of view studying as a solitary activity.

-See you later Mary!

-It's Rory!"

_-Independence inn-_

In the parlour, a women was playing harp, entertaining the customers. Lorelai was trying to calm down a guest. His car had been damaged. It wasn't an easy task as it seemed to be a new one. Those kind of things happened. She gave up and offered him a meal at the inn.

She had a lot on her mind that day. A part was about Rory and the rest was about Cath. She wanted to have a real relation with her but to achieve that she needed to be the mother first. She didn't know how to do that. Rory was easy, she practically raised herself, letting the time to her mother to grow up. The pair ending more friends than anything else. Her youngest wasn't like that. She had friends outside and made a difference with her mother. Now Lorelai was ready but she didn't know if her daughter would be. She also had to talk about it with her oldest. Things were going to change. It was a family of three not two. She thought it was time she showed it.

_-STH-_

It was lunch time at STH, Cath and her friends were outside of school. They found the park nearby much better than the cafeteria. They were laughing their asses off. Once all the girls were together, Sara didn't miss the chance to tell the others about Cath's mishap. Normally, Max and she talked about everything so the fact that he didn't knew about the pills story was a total fluke. It amused the girls grandly. Especially since Maw had fun teasing his girlfriend all morning. Only Cath would ask her mother-in-low about something like that.

However they all stopped when they noticed Lorelai Gilmore heading their way.

"-Hello girls. Cath could I talk with you a minute?

-Hum… Yeah sure.

-Ok. So I was wondering if you would like to do something together this afternoon.

-This afternoon I can't. I have cheerleading practice and then dance lessons. I come back around 10 tonight. But we can do it tomorrow afternoon if you want. I'm totally free before 5 PM. Coach cancelled practice so I just my jazz lesson.

-Ok. Let's say 2PM at Luke? And we chose what to do then?

-Let's do it.

-Great. See you later kid."

Once her mother has left, Catherine turned back to her friends. They were all speechless. Lorelai Gilmore taking interest in her youngest wasn't an everyday occurrence.

"-I know." Cath would be talking about it with Sarah later but not the others. They weren't as close.

_-Chilton-_

Rory wanted to cry. Her day didn't get any better. The classes were hard, the people not nice and now everybody called her Mary. One thing was sure: rumours were fast here. As fast as in Stars Hollow.

Her locker was still stranded, to open it, she pulled too hard and fell backwards with the force. Unfortunately, Paris was behind her with what looked to be a castle. Or ought to look like a castle. Rory broke it when she stumbled. It was an accident but she didn't think the other chiltonite would see it that way.

"-Wonderful. Stay out of my way!

-Paris! I'm so so sorry! It was an accident, I swear. My locker… I fell… and then…

-Shut up!" The blonde angrily entered her classroom. It was the same than Rory. Of course they would have all their classes together.

Finally the day reached to an end. The new student ruched to be out of school, she wanted her mom, she wanted to be home. It was with relief that she recognized Lorelai's jeep in front of Chilton. She ran to her arms.

"-So this plaid skirt thing…. My idea?

-My day sucked too.

-Promise?

-On my mother life" The older tried to pulled off the hug.

"-Not yet.

-Still hugging. Still hugging. So I bought us some coffee.

-Why, I'm shocked." Lorelai laughed. She picked Rory's bag pack on the floor but struggled with the weight.

"-Do they expect you to be smart all in one day?

-Oh they expect a lot of things.

-So tell me.

-This girl already hates me and the people are weird.

-Weird?

-They kept calling me Mary.

-You're kidding me! I can't believe they still say that!

-What? What does it mean?

-It means like Virgin Mary. It means they think you look like a goody-goody.

-You're kidding.

-No.

-Well what would they have called me if they thought I look like a slut?

-They might have added a Magdalene to it.

-Wow. Biblical insults. This is an advanced school." They laughed while getting in the car.

-_Stars Hollow-_

Lorelai still had to talk to Rory about Cath. First she had planned on doing it in the car on the way back from Hartford but when she heard about her kid's day she couldn't do it. So she thought to do it at Luke but then Lane came. It wasn't a conversation you could have in front of friends. So she dropped the matter and focused on the two girls in front of her.

"-It was so weird not having you in class today. I mean, I finally noticed some of the others kids. Let me say, they are a sad lot.

-Yeah. Well add a couple of plaid skirts and you got the Chilton freaks.

-I totally miss you.

-I miss you." Lorelai decided to intervene.

"-How about on Thursday when I have business class, what if Lane comes along? You could spend some time together. You could shop, study, join a cult and shave your heads.

-Really?

-Except the shaving your heads part.

-Oh no! What time is it?

-Lane! You forgot the time again?

-Rory! What time is it?

-6:30PM.

-I need to go!" The Gilmore watched the Korean ran off. That girl was the queen of the double-life.

"-Mom why can't Lane comes to Hartford tomorrow? You have class Tuesdays too.

-I spend the afternoon with Cath tomorrow.

-Why?

-What do you mean "why"?

-Well you never spend time alone with Cath.

-I do it!

-Hum… no. When you aren't with me or with the both of us, you're working.

-Oh God… I screwed up!

-Well with her… not with me. So you still did well.

-I want that to change.

-Ok.

-Ok?

-Yes. I want that to change too. I just don't know how to do it.

-Me neither.

-Well we'll have to learn to know her I guess.

-And accept her life as it is. Somehow I don't think she will accept criticism from us.

-Somehow I don't think too. But...

-What?

-I find it weird that Max spent the night.

-I know. Me too. But it's a part of their relationship.

-I guess. But Cath's not even sixteen yet.

-In two months she will be.

-It's just that I've never even had a boyfriend and she sleep with hers. I find it…

-Well you two are different." Lorelai didn't know how to explain to her daughter that the situation wasn't unusual. Well they were a bit young but it was normal that the teens wanted to spend time together.

"-When you'll have a boyfriend you'll understand where they come from.

-It's just I don't feel at ease with a guy in the house.

-If it makes you feel better, I can always ask Max remains only on the weekends.

-That would be great. Thank you.

-I think you should also speak with your sister.

-Really?

-Really."


End file.
